The Fade
The Fade, is a metaphysical realm that is part of the Earth yet separated from the world around it by the warp. There are large sections of the Fade that have become a wasteland nightmarish place as the largest proportion of the Fade is controlled by Tzeneech, while a small segment is controlled by the new Titan God of Magi, but this is only tolerated by Tzeneech out of amusement. Every living being (with the exception of dwarves) enters the Fade mentally when they dream, and mages tap into it when they cast spells. Most people do not remember their time in the Fade - mages being a distinct exception. 'Killing' a mortal's dreaming form while in the Fade (thus ending that individual's dream and waking them up) is a shock to the living body, but not inherently lethal. Division of the Fade The Fade itself lies divided into seven different sections each connected through different warp portals : *'Mirror World' : The Mirror World is the section of the Fade which constitues the world itself as it an exact replica of the physical world where the spirits of those living on the earth reside unconsious until their death or ability to use Magi to enter the Mirror World. *'High Heavens' : High Heaven is the domain of the Titans and was created as a place for the Titans to rule over their charges in seclusion but it has a massive advantage as it holds the ability to create portals to the earth that bypass the warp portals through the use of the Crystal Ark within Olympus. *'Low Heavens': Low Heaven was not created by the Old Ones but is the name for the section of High Heaven which was corupted during the Eternity War, and the Titan Civil War and has become chaotic in nature due to the chaos titans controlling these areas. Despite its name the Low Heavens have taken over much of what was once High Heavens making High Heavens smaller then Low Heavens. *The Underworld : *The Deep Under : *The Black : *'Labyrinth Dimension' : The Labyrinth Dimension is the personal realm of the Asura and was created initially as what was hoped would be the future technology that could be used by all races but after the Titan Civil War begin the Asrua became fanatical in their protection of the technology used in the creation of new sections of the Fade locking themselves within the Labyrinth Dimension. The Veil Main Article : The Veil A metaphysical barrier exists between the physical world of Earth and the Fade. Neither spirits nor mortal beings can easily pass physically through the Veil, but the consciousnesses of most mortal dreamers and all mages are a different matter (though the average dreamer is unlikely to ever be aware of such 'travels'). The Veil is not an object; it cannot be touched or seen. It is a metaphor used by mortal scholars to explain the interactions between the two different realities. The Veil tends to be weaker in places that feature (or have experienced) extensive death or use of magic; areas that can be seen or felt where the Veil is thin are usually referred to as 'Tears' (as in 'tear fabric', not 'cry tears'). 'Mending' these Tears (i.e. strengthening the Veil) is extremely difficult (when not impossible), especially for those unfamiliar with the area. Demonic Possession As with most spirits, it is essentially impossible for demons to survive in the mortal world without possessing a host. The only known way to exorcise a demon without killing its host is to enter the Fade and confront it directly - but this still entails substantial risks. If the host is killed, the demon returns to the Fade unscathed. Mages, due to their enhanced influence across the Veil, are in the most danger of being possessed. Abominations are the horrifying result of a demon possessing a mage. However, demons do not only possess the living. When a pride demon takes control of the corpse of a mage, an arcane horror is born, possessing all the spellcasting abilities of a living mage, as well as possessing the ability to heal and even command other animated corpses. Another powerful possessed corpse is a revenant, these are usually possessed by a demon of pride or of desire. For weaker demons corpses make tempting targets, as the demon cannot sense any resistance. When a sloth demon takes possession of a dead body a shambling corpse is the result. Devouring corpses are held by hunger demons and feed upon the living. Category:Magi